trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AshleyJames/Archive 1
Adding NPC info to this wiki Erpy (talk) 22:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. I noticed you've made over 3000 edits in a couple of months. Very impressive. The wiki's still kinda sparse on details though, despite having lots of sections. Is this particular wikia specifically for FC? I noticed there's another Trails-related wikia on this site, but it contains a truckload of spoilers about games that haven't even been released in English so far, so most English fans will probably avoid it to prevent being spoiled. A wiki specifically made for the English Trails games may be of interest to quite a few fans. It'll need to be filled out more though. Are you still working on and updating this wiki? I've been working on a document (an Access database I then converted to a html document) containing all the NPCs in the first game, as well as how they're related to one another. (I counted around 500 named NPCs with about 10 or so duplicate names) I was originally planning to create an NPC faq for release on GameFaqs, but the formatting they require is giving me a some grief. Perhaps it may be an interesting idea to implement the information into this Wikia instead. Interested? I could use some assistence. :) :Thank you for you input here on the wikia Erpy, I had been working on implementing Trails information into the The Legend of Heroes wikia and talking with SilverCrono decided to condense the information into a dedicated Trials series wikia. It was to follow the Kiseki series, going along the English translated material. I was using my own local wikia using MediaWiki to build templates that expanded information up to the 3rd Chapter, translating along the way. :I have had to remain away from the wikia and can no longer work on it, if you need to implement anything I have promoted you to the . I can help you however needed, I can't dedicate much time though. Post any ideas or requirements and we'll go from there. AshleyJames (talk) 23:51, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. It's a shame you can't actively help out, but admin access would probably be very useful. While the resource ripper you spoke of might come in handy at some point, the lack of one wasn't the reason I uploaded the NPC pictures in their current shape. The reasoning behind the current pictures is that Falcom didn't create a unique sprite for each of their 500+ NPCs and different folks very frequently share sprites. For example: Elissa, Estelle's and Joshua's friend from Sunday school, has the same sprite as cake merchant Katrina from Bose Market, so I took a screenshot of Elissa while she's walking around her parent's restaurant where she's working while taking a screenshot of Katrina next to her confectionary stand, making an attempt to give the NPCs a touch of uniqueness despite their shared sprites. Anyway, I'll keep your suggestions in mind. Hopefully the category issue can be solved as easily as simply changing the category name rather than having to edit every single article again. Oh, hi. Nice to see you drop by. I haven't really gotten the opportunity to do much with layouts/templates and such, and I'm not overly good at it either, so whatever you can do to streamline things is appreciated. One thing I haven't figured out yet is how to rename Zane's name in the character-dropdown on the main menu. His last name's misspelled, but I couldn't locate where the location of that instance of his name is. I managed to get all townsfolk in there in time for SC and started some blanks-filling in the major towns. I'll probably add some pages for the smaller towns too...when I'm not busy playing SC, that is. ---- I've gotten some positive reactions from Kiseki veterans about my NPC categorisations, but for the most part I've already accepted the fact that there's unlikely to be a lot of contributions from others. I do intend to try and keep contributing, one day at a time. I'm thankful for the work you've put in. Since this whole thing is voluntary anyway, I appreciate whatever you can do (and you've done quite a lot lately), but there's no need to post justifications if you can't contribute. :) About transferring ownership, I'd hate to see you leave, but I don't mind holding on to it. ---- Heya, Honestly, that was more or less the system I was thinking about (with the Bo Rod page as an example). Since Erpy wanted to preserve item information (ie location, description, sell/buy price), I was thinking of implementing a template similar to how Bulbapedia collapses their item templates (http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_key_items_in_Generation_I as an example). The problem is that I'm more or less incompetent at anything more than basic wiki editing, so I'm not sure how difficult this would be to implement. Still, I wouldn't mind throwing around some ideas in general, and I definitely don't mind helping out this wiki (at least when I have the time). Rovan84127 (talk) 23:49, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I took a look at the modified earth quartz page and I like it. It allows visitors to quickly look up information without having to navigate a dozen pages that all seem semi-copies of one another. Nice job. Nice work with the updated templates. It's quite an improvement. Regarding the crafts-templates, would it be possible to add an additional category to the template with misc information? It can fit a general description of the crafts, as well as stuff that can't easily fit into the other fields. (such as the fact that Estelle's Morale Craft is centered on herself and that it also ups the ATS stat in FC, or the fact that Joshua's Flicker Craft is unblockable in FC, but can be physically avoided in SC) I toyed around with creating a separate page for each craft, but that may be a bit excessive. Regarding official artwork Sorry for not popping up in a while (and btw, the new style looks beautiful), but I just wanted to ask you a question regarding official artwork from the art book. Would you allow the official art book works to be used for the wiki? I know Phyllis uses a snippet from the art book for unused content (her portrait), but could the art book be used to provide images that might not be rippable from the games? Of course, if you/Erpy already have the art book scans, then this might be a redundant question. Rovan84127 (talk) 01:06, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm very sorry about the late reply, I do not own a copy of the the art book. The issue with using official art is the way you license it and use it. There are a multitude of ways to license official artwork, however I have previously talked with FALCOM about using content ripped from the game and they had no issue with it. If it's put under a fair usage license and it's legal, then you are more than welcome to. AshleyJames (talk) 07:58, April 1, 2016 (UTC)